


I'll Meet You At Three

by chase_acow



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_acow/pseuds/chase_acow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You want me to sleep with your girlfriend?" Derek asked, scowling over his morning breakfast of bunny entrails and squirrel tails. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Meet You At Three

**Title:** I'll Meet You At Three  
 **Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
 **Pairing:** Stiles/OFC/Derek, Stiles/Derek  
 **Rating:** Adult  
 **Summary:** _"You want me to sleep with your girlfriend?" Derek asked, scowling over his morning breakfast of bunny entrails and squirrel tails._

 

Posted originally at LJ -> http://chase-acow.livejournal.com/307949.html

 

He couldn't help the lie. No red-blooded teenage boy could have.

"Derek Hale?" Stiles repeated, head buzzing from open-mouthed kisses. "Yeah, I know Derek. We're like best friends, or well close friends. Very, very, close friends."

Christy pressed up against him, taking away any chance he had to form a complete sentence. Her skin was so soft where she placed his hand on her upper thigh. She was a year older than him, curvy and smelling like a peach wet dream. He'd thought he must be dreaming when she sat next to him in the coffee shop.

"So," she asked, straddling his lap and lifting up to rub her cleavage against his cheek, "you could ask him for a favor?"

 

* * *

 

"You want me to sleep with your girlfriend?" Derek asked, scowling over his morning breakfast of bunny entrails and squirrel tails.

Actually, it was some kind of shredded wheat with strawberry chips, but it smelled gross and tasted worse. Stiles spent five minutes brushing his tongue the last time he stole some because he was on the brink of starvation. He did end up putting it on his shopping list for his dad, and if Derek came over to eat it when he ran out at his place, at least that meant Stiles wouldn't have to listen to his dad complain about the boxes stacking up.

"Yes. Well, no," Stiles scrunched his face up in thought, but the entire conversation with Christy was still pretty much a blur. "Look, the power of her boobs compels me to ask. She seems really into the idea, though, and as the only girl who's ever shown an iota of interest in me, I have to keep her happy."

Derek finished his cereal, leaving a bowlful of slightly pink milk to mock Stiles, and pushed away from the table. He wiped his mouth on the long sleeve of his shirt, and cut his eyes sideways at Stiles. "You've fucked her?" he asked, showing all the subtlety of a man who still lived in the burnt out wreckage where his family died.

"Yeah, of course," Stiles scoffed, trying to straighten his shoulders out. Then his mouth ticked and he continued, "Mostly."

Derek grinned, showing teeth that didn't need the full moon to make them sharp. "You came in your pants, didn't you?" he asked.

"Dude. Whatever," Stiles blushed, but he'd already charged too far ahead to back out. "This could be my in. Don't leave me hanging. Please?"

"Fine."

Stiles aimed a fist pump at the ceiling, and then crashed back to reality. He chewed on the inside of his cheek, watching as Derek stood up and put his jacket on. "You do realize I'll be there too, right?" he asked, bracing for rejection.

"Don't make me regret this," Derek said, closing the kitchen door behind him.

 

* * *

 

Christy barely waited for Derek to sit down on the couch before she hiked her skirt up and slid over onto his lap. His big hands spanned around her hips, and he lifted his face to meet her kiss. She moaned a little, holding his head still and using her tongue hard enough that Stiles could see the motions through their cheeks.

He throttled down a whiplash of jealousy that curled around his stomach. Christy was beautiful, and arching on Derek's lap made his muscles all clench wanting her that much more. Her black skirt inched up her creamy thigh and her golden hair cascaded in wide ringlets down her back. Stiles couldn't help inching forward, trying desperately to convince himself that he wasn't intruding.

"Stiles."

Tearing his eyes away from Christy, Stiles met Derek's gaze and knew he was already flushed and panting. Derek pushed Christy away and nodded at Stiles.

"Oh, right," Christy's pupils were blown wide, and she licked her lips as she looked over at Stiles. "Come here and kiss my neck."

Stiles went, bumping his body against both of theirs and wrapping his arm around her waist. He started up under her ear where he knew she had a sensitive spot. Smiling when she groaned low, he nibbled his way down her neck, conscious not to leave any marks for her to complain about later. A wrapper crinkled in his ear, but he tried to ignore the implications as Christy and Derek shifted together.

He jumped when a big hand came down on the back of his thigh, landing just below the spot where his butt started. Derek had his eyes closed, but his fingers rubbed up the inseam of Stiles' jeans. If his dick hadn't been throbbing before, he thought it would have exploded with the sudden rush of blood.

Whining, he rolled his hips into Christy and buried his face in her peach scented hair. His girlfriend was riding his almost friend, and he was about to blow his wad in his jeans. Again.

"Jerk him off."

Christy clumsily opened his fly and dipped her hand in his boxers. Stiles sucked in a breath and twisted his head down, Christy's skirt blocked his view, but he could see Derek's stomach tense and roll with every thrust of his thighs. She jerked him in the same rhythm, and it was the easiest thing in the world to shut his eyes and imagine it was him fucking up into her heat.

Derek kept his hand on the back of Stiles' thigh, and when he came, his claws ripped five tiny holes in Stiles' jeans.

 

* * *

 

The next time, they made it up to Stiles' bedroom. Christy pulled off all their shirts, but he couldn't stop staring at how her breasts perfectly molded to her red lace bra. He could see the pebbles of her nipples, already hard, and he brushed his thumbs over them, trying to draw her into him. She hesitated, and then pressed against him from chest to knee.

"Oh my god," Stiles moaned, dropping his hands down her sides and over the curve of her hips. His fingers splayed out, following the swell of her butt, but it wasn't until the back of his fingers brushed denim, he realized Derek was plastered to her back.

Christy tipped her head to the side, and reached behind her to curl her fingers in Derek's hair. She let Derek nip and suck at her neck, and Stiles watched, captivated as Derek's eyelashes fluttered shut, dark smears over his pale cheekbones. He nuzzled her, bumping his nose along her soft skin and scratching his stubble against her jaw line. His tongue darted out, pink and shiny teasing her.

She mouthed open kisses to Stiles' chin. He rubbed against her, the rough lace scratching his chest, until Derek's hot hand pressed against the small of his back, distracting him from everything else. He pulled the three of them closer, blunt fingernails dug into Stiles' spine.

"Hold her open for me."

"I- What?" Stiles smacked his lips trying to get enough moisture into his mouth to speak. He watched Derek hitch Christy's skirt up her hips. She wasn't wearing any underwear.

Derek grabbed his wrists, planting Stiles' hands firmly on each of Christy's cheeks, pulling them up and apart. "Hold her open," Derek repeated, extra emphasis behind his words.

"Oh my god," Stiles repeated, watching as Derek slid to the floor and didn't hesitate to duck his head between her legs.

"Oh my god," Christy echoed. She immediately pushed her chest into Stiles, bending forward at the waist and spreading her legs. Her long fingernails bit into Stiles' shoulders, twitching as she tried to hold herself still, but couldn't quite manage it.

Stiles couldn't see much except for the spikes of Derek's hair moving in time to Christy's grunts and little moans. He came up for breath once, sucking in a lungful and kissing Christy's skin around Stiles' hands. Her thighs trembled, stretched between her high-heeled shoes and Derek's tongue.

Stiles might have trembled a little too at Derek's hot breath and soft lips moving over his fingers.

Later, Derek pushed him sideways on the small twin bed and propped them both up against the wall while Christy took turns sucking their dicks.

 

* * *

 

Christy straddled his hips, her breasts bouncing as she bobbed up and down, rolling her hips and squeezing his cock in her sweetness. He'd never felt anything like it, not when he jerked himself off, not when he humped into his warm, soft mattress. She hadn't bothered with any foreplay, so there was more than half a chance he could make it a few minutes before he shot his wad.

It was almost enough that he could ignore Derek sitting between his knees, guiding Christy's pace.

He'd pushed Stiles' legs apart and crawled up the bed. Derek kissed across Christy's shoulder and slowed her down, almost killing Stiles in the process. Before he knew it, Stiles was squeezing Derek's body between his knees. He urged his hips up, meeting Christy in the middle and fisting the sheets to keep from grabbing at her.

She was so hot, and wet, and fucking _perfect_. Stiles hadn't actually managed to force any kind of coherent word out since he'd nervously rolled the condom over himself. It must have been some kind of record. His throat felt like a tunnel, gaping, and shaped by winds raging for an exit. He panted himself hoarse, small noises squeezed through his vocal chords, making him sound desperate.

Christy sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, and somehow managed to get even tighter around him. Stiles came before he managed to fuck up into her one last time, his back straining up off the bed as fireworks exploded across the ceiling.

Unfortunately, he didn't get much time to enjoy the afterglow. Derek picked Christy up from Stiles' hips and bent her forward. He growled, snapping his hips forward into the place Stiles had just been. He jerked his hips so fast and rough, that Christy couldn't manage to hold herself up and fell, mewling softy into Stiles' chest. The whole bed shook, banging rhythmically into the wall.

Stiles felt unbalanced. He couldn't catch his breath, and flailed, catching Christy's elbows to keep her from digging into his sternum. It was too much, leaving him too open even with Christy between them, but somehow, it felt natural enough when he raised his legs and hooked his ankles behind Derek's back.

It wasn't even surprising when Derek's eyes flashed red. He was a little startled when Derek leaned down, and placed a hand at the juncture of Stiles' neck and shoulder. Despite the short, vicious thrusts of his hips, Derek's hand was gentle, his thumb softly brushing the underside of Stiles' jaw.

Stiles came again, painful and short this time, his cock caught between his and Christy's bellies, but he wasn't too heteronormative to admit Derek's attention might have had something to do with that.

 

* * *

 

"Why didn't you answer the door when I knocked?"

Stiles flopped his head back, catching sight of Derek standing in the doorway to his bedroom. He already had his computer chair leaning back as far as it would go, another inch or two the entire thing would crash to the floor. Just like his love life. "Sorry," he said, kicking at his desk to swing the chair. "I couldn't hear you over the sound of how lame I am."

"What happened?" upside-down!Derek asked as he shrugged off his coat and tossed it onto Stiles' pile of clean laundry. He glared at Stiles and crossed his arms over his chest. "Where's Christy?"

"Gone," Stiles answered, sitting up with an audible crack of the chair. His head pounded, aching with the rush of blood flowing back in the normal directions. He twisted around and slouched until his spine protested. "She texted to let me know her college boyfriend was back early from vacation and she didn't need to pity fuck me to get to you anymore. So, you know, you don't have to hang around anymore. It's just me."

He stared down at the dingy carpet in his room, he'd passed the anger stage of the evening, and as soon as Derek left, it would be time to get out his dad's depressing country music and wallow in his own perpetual loserdom. He should have expected it really.

"Joke's on her."

Derek stepped in front of him, a dark blur interrupting his study of the Doritos crumbs littering his floor. Stiles wrinkled his eyebrows up, doing his best impression of his favorite sourwolf. Not only had he lost Christy, and his only chance at orgasms, but Derek, who wasn't actually that bad was going to go back to treating Stiles like a barely necessary annoyance.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Stiles tipped his head back and looked up Derek's long, lean body. "Why?" he asked, only slightly whining. "She's gorgeous, and actually good at all the sex stuff. I'm pretty sure I'm the punch line here."

"I was only fucking her to get to you," Derek said, sinking to his knees in front of Stiles. He reached out and engulfed Stiles' knee with his palm. His thumb rubbed that sensitive place underneath the inside bone, and Stiles couldn't help his legs falling open. "My mouth is better than hers."

"Holy shit," Stiles cursed, wincing when Derek wrapped an arm behind him and yanked Stiles to the edge of the chair. He lifted his hips when Derek urged him, and bit his lip as Derek eased his sweats down and off his legs.

Stiles sucked in gasping breaths as Derek nuzzled up his thigh, and licked along the crease to his belly. Derek's hands rubbed sure and strong along his skin, wider and warmer than Christy's tentative caresses. Giving into to the urge, Stiles buried his fingers in Derek's hair, and teased the soft strands against his palm.

"More like a pelt," he whispered, jerking as Derek's stubble tickled his leg.

"Like you should talk." Derek lifted his eyes as he turned his head, so when he spoke, his breath gusted over Stiles' cock. "Your hair feels like a baby rabbit."

"Yeah, but-" Stiles bit the words off, and shuddered. He curled forward, petting down Derek's back when Derek buried his nose in the short hair at the base of his cock. Derek cupped his hand around the other side of Stiles' cock, stroking and teasing the head. "Just like that."

He could feel Derek's smirk, there and then gone as Derek took Stiles deep into his throat. Stiles grunted and stuttered his hips in the small motions he could manage caught between Derek's bulk and the scratchy material of the chair. Derek's mouth was a place where everything was wonderful and nothing hurt. He was into more than Christy was, adjusting constantly to signals Stiles didn't realize he was putting out.

"Derek, _Derek_ , I'm gonna come," Stiles tried to say, but even to his own ears, it was hard to decipher from his panting. Christy hadn't swallowed for either of them, and he didn't imagine Derek would want to either.

Instead, Derek hummed around him, sucking him deep and pressing his thumbs hard against Stiles' hipbones. He hollowed out his cheeks, and let his eyes shut as if enjoying every drop. Stiles flopped back as soon as he finished, exhausted and wrung out.

Derek let him catch his breath for only a moment before he lifted Stiles' legs and hooked them over the arms of the computer chair. He held them there by slotting his shoulders between Stiles' knees and dipped his head, flicking his tongue in short swipes to clean up everything he missed. Stiles thought it would stop there, but Derek kept moving, passing his mouth below Stiles' balls and licking deep into him.

Stiles squirmed, stuck somewhere between amazed and embarrassed, eager and nervous. Derek's tongue speared inside, opening him up. He curled his fingers over Derek's skull, tugging his hair. "You're going to kill me," he warned, unable to keep up with the heat and sensations zinging through his body.

Derek smiled. It wasn't a smirk, it wasn't even the creepy grin Derek used when he couldn't remember how to twist his mouth into real emotion. "And I haven't even fucked you yet," he said, kissing the inside of Stiles' thigh. "Just wait to see what I do to you."


End file.
